Stronger Than Passing Time
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Kunzite has been fascinated by the Senshi of Venus since they first met in battle and the feeling that he had known her long ago and loved her. He decides to end the rising attraction inside of him by kissing the girl to get her out of his system, but to his shock it has the opposite effect!  The General struggles against their fate as enemies, but knows that he has to have her!


******Title: **Stronger Than Passing Time *****Soft Smut*******  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com ******  
Facebook: **Link In Profile******  
The Venus And Kunzite Fanfiction Archives: **Link In Profile******  
Rating: **NC 17+**(T on FFnet)  
********Summary: ****'One Hour Challenge' #21. Response Fanfic.** Kunzite has been fascinated by the Senshi of Venus since they first met in battle and the feeling that he had known her long ago and loved her. He decides to end the rising attraction inside of him by kissing the girl to get her out of his system, but to his shock it has the opposite effect!The General struggles against the emotions inside of him each time he clashes with the Senshi and knows that they are enemies, but he also knows that he will do anything to possess Venus. No matter _what_ the cost.**  
********Couple: **Venus And Kunzite******  
Category: **Sailor Moon First Season**  
Chapters: **1/3**  
****Status: **Completed (On this site.)  
Year Completed: 2012  
Size: 43 KB

**One Hour Challenges: #21 - Sentence - "So, let me get this straight. You want to kiss me to support a _theory_?"**

**Comments:** Hello everyone! First of all, I'm not cutting down my Fanfics up on FFnet anymore. It's ruining the experience for the readers and me! All culled Chapters for my other Fanfics will be replaced with the proper Chapters and ratings. If I get kicked off, which I hope not, then I'll deal with it. But I refuse to destroy my hard work and imagination anymore.

This is my response to Week Eight's One Hour Challenge, being held on the **Destiny's Gateway **Facebook group. This has been a very interesting one to write, as I have only done the Venus and Kunzite pairings in **Spin The Bottle**. But they are a favourite of mine and I always wanted to write a stand-alone story where they fell in love. I have chosen to write for the First Season, at the first appearance of Venus when the Senshi are stuck in that dome and Zoisite knocks off Tuxedo Kamen's mask so that they find out who he is. I have changed that whole episode in this Fanfic, so you'll recognise it a little, but the ending is most definitely different, as well as some key points in the battle. It will probably end up in the Starlight Tower, where Sailor Moon discovers that she's the Moon Princess and the Dark Kingdom took Tuxedo Kamen, but most likely it won't directly follow that either. Although Usagi and Mamoru are in the Fanfic, the romance is focused on Minako and Kunzite, so don't read this expecting to see your favourite Couple getting together, as I usually write. :) I'm really hoping to get all three Chapters done this coming week, but we'll see, because my pain level in quite high. Oh and I've rated this one Soft Smut, which means that there will be sex scenes, but not as hardcore or forceful as some of my other high rated Fanfics. There might possibly be bondage...who knows. Enjoy!

**Category Info:** This Fanfic is rated **Soft Smut**: It has sex in it, but won't be dark or have blood-play and is pretty straightforward. Both characters totally willing to be intimate and there are soft emotions. Basically this is Fluff with sex in it. Could also contain some light masturbation, fingering or swearing, nudity and UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension) and could be explicit.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**STRONGER THAN PASSING TIME**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"If you want to save them, bring the Rainbow Crystals and come out." Zoisite called out imperiously to the hidden Tuxedo Kamen, her eyes cruel as she watched the Senshi exchange glances with each other, desperately whispering under their breaths.

"This is looking really bad, guys." Jupiter muttered under her breath, green eyes hard and angry. Zoisite had them in a bind and it was looking really grim. They should have expected the Dark Kingdom to finally get their act together and use the Senshi to get the Rainbow Crystals from the hero.

Sailor Mars nodded and sighed, glancing out through the dark shimmering bubble towards the crates where the dark-haired man was hiding. He wouldn't give up the Crystals and Zoisite and this new General Kunzite had made a huge miscalculation. No matter how often Tuxedo Kamen rescued Sailor Moon from danger, he was after the Rainbow Crystals for his own reasons and he would never give them up.

"He'll give them up, won't he?" The Senshi of the Moon said anxiously, wringing her hands together. Her hero wouldn't let them die, she was sure of it!

The raven-haired girl shook her head and she took one of her best friend's hands, their eyes meeting. "Sailor Moon, he won't do it." She said gently, trying to make the blonde understand that Tuxedo Kamen wasn't the noble hero she thought him. He had shown remarkable ruthlessness in his pursuit of their beloved Princess' Crystals and she highly doubted he would give them up to save the Senshi.

"He will do it!" Sailor Moon cried out, wrenching her hand from Mars'. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and she glanced out of the bubble wildly. "Tuxedo Kamen!"

Sailor Mercury took the blonde's shoulders in her hands as they all knelt there, the dark energy sizzling about their heads and bodies, getting smaller every moment. "Sailor Moon, we're doing this for our Princess. We have to stand firm."

Their Leader stared back for a long moment, face unhappy and scared and then to their surprise the tears were rubbed from her eyes and she gave them all a confident look. "You're right guys. We can't give up the Crystals or this world will fall into darkness and our Princess will never be safe." She said firmly, shoulders going back. The blonde turned her face towards where Tuxedo Kamen was hiding and she completely missed the proud looks on the other Senshi's faces for her actions. "Tuxedo Kamen, stay back! You have to leave now. Don't save us." She shouted, trying to be brave for her friends.

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen, Zoisite and Kunzite said simultaneously, their faces incredulous.

The dark-haired hero pressed against the crate, keeping a careful eye out for any Youmas that the Generals might have summoned and then he threw Sailor Moon a disbelieving look. Was she absolutely serious? She wanted him to just _leave_ them in a bubble that would kill them in a few minutes? Despite his unwavering loyalty to his Princess, he couldn't bear the thought of the small girl he usually kept safe during battle, dying in that dome. He couldn't do it. "No, I'm not leaving you!" He shouted back.

Kunzite's elegant brows rose and a smile of amusement spread over his face. "Well, thank Metallia for foolish heroes." He murmured to his companion. If Tuxedo Kamen had been smart, he would have fled with the remaining Rainbow Crystals and left the Sailor Senshi to their fate. His light blue eyes flitted about the warehouse, searching for the new Senshi Zoisite had mentioned. She had helped the hero and then disappeared.

Zoisite smiled at him, also searching for the other girl. These brats kept showing up and it was annoying the hell out of her! "There's no hope. You should give up now." She sneered.

"No matter how hard it is, you shouldn't give up." Sailor V called out, stepping out from behind a crate. Artemis stood calmly at her feet and then the blonde's foot nudge him. As he looked up, she jerked her chin to the side to indicate that he go and hide somewhere and was relieved when her Guardian turned and ran off. She reached up for her mask and pulled it off, then summoned her wand from her subspace pocket and transformed into Venus. As she ended in her trademark pose, her blue eyes met Kunzite's and she paled. Oh god, it was him...

General Kunzite gazed back, a frown slowly forming between his brows. As he locked eyes with the new Senshi, he couldn't help a rush of emotions inside that was bewildering. She was familiar and his heart leapt in his chest as his eyes moved down slowly over her body, lingering on the breasts under her tight fuku and the long slender legs. What the hell? "Who are you?" He growled at her, infuriated by a rush of lust that had gone through him. It was the instant uncontrollable urge to utterly possess another human being, to have her body under his and her mouth ravaged by his kiss. For a blasted Sailor Senshi!

"I am-Sailor Venus." The blonde girl responded, fighting not to flush under that penetrating stare. Good lord, had anyone else noticed the way Kunzite had just mentally undressed her? She was pretty damn stunned that he had looked at her that way...unless, did he recognize her? Venus anxiously searched his light blue eyes, but only saw fury there and hatred. No, perhaps something deep inside the man might have remembered her from a thousand years ago as she did, but he was still brainwashed by Beryl. But there was most definitely an instant spark of attraction between them that she hoped desperately that the others had not noticed.

Tuxedo Kamen peered cautiously over his crate and his eyes went wide as he recognised the girl who had saved him before. He had thought her a Senshi, even though her clothing had been different, but now that he had seen her transform, he knew that she was one of the others. The dark-haired man fervently hoped that she had some spectacular powers to rescue her friends and he could stay hidden. As much as if shamed him, something inside told him that the Rainbow Crystals were far more valuable than the lives of those girls. But no Sailor Moon. Never her. "I can't just stay here." He told himself fiercely, hand clenching about a rose until the thorns bit into his hand.

"Sailor Venus?" Sailor Moon said in amazement, her eyes wide. Another Senshi? Why hadn't Luna ever mentioned that there were more of them?

"Wait, remember how Zoisite tricked us here? This girl might be a trap too." Sailor Mars whispered, putting a hand on her best friend's arm to hold her still. If they helped Sailor Venus, how were they to know that she wasn't actually a Dark Kingdom Youma in disguise?

General Kunzite strode towards the Senshi, shaking off Zoisite's restraining hand. He saw the blonde girl step back slightly as he approached and smirked. She was right to be afraid of him and he couldn't quite understand what was drawing him to her. Sailor Venus stood her ground as he paused a few feet away, eyes sliding down over her body again.

Venus' draw dropped as she watched his gaze move over her body again and restrained the urge to cover her breasts. She couldn't believe it was even happening! The Senshi had come out into the open to help her friends, who were still trapped in the dark energy dome, but she had never expected to be stared at by Kunzite as if he wanted to eat her up! The blue-haired man's eyes returned to hers and he smiled slowly as she blushed.

"Sailor Venus, welcome." He practically purred at her, stunned at his own tone of voice. There was just something about this young girl that was making him feel lust for the first time in centuries. Kunzite's fist clenched into a ball and his gaze became icy. He would not feel lust for the enemy! "Welcome to your doom." He went on quickly, seeing not only Zoisite throw him an incredulous look, but also one or two of the Sailor Senshi. The General almost snarled in rage at what he had betrayed for an enemy and he levelled a glare at her.

The blonde's eyes went wide as his faintly lascivious expression became cold and hard, quite obviously enraged by his emotions. It was curious and bewildering and she was certain that something inside of the man had recognised her as his old lover and fiancé. Kunzite was clearly struggling and she felt a rush of hope that was dashed as he stared at her like he hated her. Venus looked away for a moment, hand clenched into a fist, and then she swiftly raised her hand towards the dome. "Crescent beam!" She shouted.

Everything exploded into furious action then, as Zoisite attacked her with dark energy and Tuxedo Kamen came out from his cover, a barrage of roses heading towards the enemy. The blonde Senshi battled both Kunzite and Zoisite, her back to the hero's for about ten minutes.

"You draw the Generals away and I'll rescue Sailor Moon and the others." Tuxedo Kamen whispered into her ear. The two of them were crouched behind a large crate, chests heaving from exertion from the quick vicious battle. Both of them were wounded and Zoisite and Kunzite were in the same state.

Venus' anxious eyes went to the dome, where she could now see the other Senshi on their knees, desperately trying to keep the bubble from getting smaller. She had no idea who this guy was, but Luna had often reported that he helped the Senshi during battle. Anyone who saved the life of her Princess was a friend in her book. "Alright, I'll get them into the warehouse." She nodded at him and then leapt out into the open, throwing crescent beams at the two Generals.

Sailor Moon watched with wide eyes as the new Senshi attacked furiously, using not only her powers but her body also. She seemed like she knew some marital arts.

Kunzite felt the graze of gloved fingers against his cheek as he dodged, blue eyes narrowed on the blonde Senshi as she attacked. He punched at her face and she back flipped out of the way. It bewildered him why he had felt a surge of satisfaction that his blow hadn't connected and he followed closely as she turned and ran off.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned her head to see General Kunzite right behind, his face grim. To her dismay, Zoisite hadn't left the dome and the plan was failing. "Tuxedo Kamen, you'll have to take it from there!" She shouted at him, bolting inside of the warehouse with the blue-haired man in hot pursuit. Venus ducked into the dark building and ran swiftly along a corridor, then turned into another and hunched down behind some boxes. She heard the sound of boots on the cement and tried to calm her breath.

"There is no escape, Sailor Venus." Kunzite said silkily, gaze flickering over the hundreds of boxes inside of the warehouse. He had seen the Senshi go this way, but now there was no movement and all was silent. A small smile spread across his mouth. It had been a long time since he had had the pleasure of a hunt and he felt a rush of excitement. The blonde was his prey and it was uncertain what he was going to do when he caught her, but his body was responding in a very lustful way.

Venus bit her lip as he passed close by to her hiding spot and strode away. She hurriedly crawled down the isle, trying to keep quiet and then as she got to the edge, she rose up and dashed towards the back of the warehouse, hoping that there was an exit. Kunzite was clearly hunting her and she couldn't help feel excitement and more as she dodged his movements. The Senshi remembered a lot of her past and hadn't been expecting to see her fiancé of a thousand years ago. Luna had never reported having seen him and the blonde had been rather happy about that, but when she got to battle, there he was! "This is really bad." She whimpered under her breath, heart thunder in her chest. If it had been anyone else she was trapped with in the building, the blonde would have quite easily summoned all her courage and faced them, but it was _him_.

The General strode down the isles confidently, his hand on his sword-hilt. The Senshi was quick and she had fought him like an amazon warrior, but she was still a child compared to him and would not stay hidden for long. Kunzite heard a slight noise and raised his hand, a glow of energy forming about it. He swiftly fired in the direction, not aiming to hurt her, but to draw the Senshi out. To his satisfaction, a slight body threw itself away from the blast area, chips of wood flying everywhere.

The blonde rolled and came up, blue eyes determined. "Crescent be-" She yelled, arm flying up in the General's direction. Her words died in her throat as she found her index finger pushing firmly into a muscled chest and glanced up in shock to find him right in front of her. Venus squeaked and glanced down at her hand again, jerking it back, but finding it grabbed in a tight hold. "What are you doing?" She gasped, pulling her arm, but his fingers wrapped about her wrist.

Kunzite was amused as his hand tightened about her wrist and he stood there as the girl fought to be free, yanking at her arm and putting her waist into it. She gave up after a few moment, levelling a glare at him. "This was entirely too easy." He murmured, pulling the Senshi closer and his other hand going under her chin. Venus looked stunned as he tilted her face back and stepped closer till their chests brushed, holding out her arm behind them to keep her there. "You are as much a child as the other four." He noted.

Venus blinked, pretty poleaxed to find herself plastered to his chest, her arm yanked out behind his body so that she was forced to stay against him. His hand was firm on her chin and although she was ready to battle Kunzite if he tried to harm her, it appeared that the General was merely curious and mocking for the moment. Why wasn't he trying to kill her and get her out of the way? The blue-haired man had deliberately chased her into the warehouse and cornered her. "I'm fifteen!" She blurted out, confused by the warmth of his body and his touch on her face.

"Not a child then." He remarked, pale eyes glittering down into her own. She was old enough to be wed, or the lover of a man. For some reason, imaging this Senshi under another male, having her pale skin bared and stroked, lips pressed to another, utterly enraged Kunzite. He had no idea why he hadn't already defeated Venus and gone back to aid Zoisite, but merely touching her was brining forth some unwanted emotions. Longing and hunger was most prominent, other than the fury of course.

The blonde girl flushed under his intent stare, not liking the intimation in his tone. Kunzite was gazing at her like a wolf would his meal and it stunned her silly. "Let go of me." Venus demanded, jerking at her arm. She was surprised when the General immediately let her go and she backed up, rubbing the wrist that he had been holding so hard. His eyes dropped to her gesture, something flashing in his eyes for a moment that could almost have been regret, but not. The man followed her like a stalking panther as she continued to step backwards, eyes going wider by the moment as she found herself backed right into the wall.

Kunzite felt a grin spread over his face when the Senshi realized that she was trapped. He saw her cornflower blue eyes flitter left and right and then upwards, then the muscles on her legs bunched and she flew upwards. His own body rose up swiftly, glowing with dark energy and they clashed together several metres above the ground, their hands meeting and grabbing hold. The blonde tried to shove his fingers backwards, but he easily countered, then did so again when a knee headed right for his groin. "Really, was that necessary?" He drawled.

"Damn it!" Venus hissed, shaking off his hold and falling down onto the top of the metal helves. He had been keeping her afloat with his powers and once she had let go of Kunzite, she had dropped like a stone. As her heels touched the shelves, she leapt across the isle to the next one and then headed across the tops of the crates and boxes back over the warehouse towards the entrance. The General somehow got in front of her and she dodged a backhand, ducking and dropping down to the floor. Before the girl could turn and run, she felt a hand grab her own and she was swung into the shelf hard.

His cold eyes watched the Senshi as she winced in pain and gasped, backing up further into the shelf and inching away. "There is no escape, girl." He told her mockingly, allowing her moved backwards, her steps careful. Kunzite had no idea what he was going to do with her, but he was enjoying the hunt. There was just something about this blonde that he found irresistible and though she was a Sailor Senshi, he had recognised the lust in his heart for her. The General followed, eyes becoming hungry as Venus trapped herself in a corner, his body blocking her from escaping.

Kunzite's body moved in a blur as her back came up against the wall and Venus was shocked to find herself pinned under his muscled body, faces close. She froze like a rabbit before a snake, heart beating fast in her chest. The blue-haired man gave her a considering look that made her swallow hard and there was something in his eyes that she had often seen when guys looked at her, but on _his_ face, it looked far more dangerous!

"I have a theory I would like to test." The General said softly, a hand going to the soft blonde hair laying over her shoulder. Venus flinched as he lifted a lock and toyed with it, wrapping it about his gloved hand. He noted the fear in her eyes as well as the wariness, but most interesting of all was the clear attraction there in the depths. Whatever he was feeling was echoed in his reluctant companion and it made a fierce feeling of satisfaction flare up inside. Kunzite knew he ought to have done away with the Senshi the moment he had her in his grasp, but he wanted to understand what was drawing him to her so completely. He was angered that he felt lust for her, but something stayed his hand, when he should have harmed her.

"A-a theory?" Venus stammered, form shoved up hard against the wall, a shelf to her right and the hand toying with her hair keeping her from moving out from under him. Having Kunzite's gorgeous body pressed to her own was extremely disconcerting and she wondered frantically why he wasn't tyring to use his powers on her, or his sword. She remembered just how deadly this man was in battle and gave a little shiver at the look in his eyes as he regarded her. The General had other plans and she couldn't find a way to escape right then.

"Mmm, a theory." Kunzite murmured, tugging on her hair before releasing it. Venus tried to shift out from under him and his hand came down hard over her left shoulder, boxing her in. "If I kiss you, will this fascination disappear?" He wondered aloud. The General watched with narrowed eyes as a tide of red bloomed over her cheeks and her blue eyes went wide in stunned amazement. Most damning of all was the fact that the Senshi did not entirely look unwilling after his announcement. It was becoming rather clear that she was as much under the spell of their attraction as he was.

_Kiss_? The girl's mouth dropped open and she gawked at him in sheer disbelief. Good lord, he wanted to lock lips with her, because he had some sort of theory? What sort of madness had she wandered into now...or maybe she was dreaming? It was not the first time Venus had fallen asleep and been in his arms, but she was pretty certain that she was awake right now! And her fellow Senshi needed her help, trapped in that dome. "You're crazy!" She told him, shaking her head.

The blue-haired man nodded slowly, a slight smile playing about his mouth. "Perhaps." He agreed with her slowly. It was truly a madness to want to kiss this child, but the emotions persisted. As the lust grew from the thought of pressing his lips to her, so did the anger. Kunzite's fingers tightened on the wall over her shoulder and his eyes became dangerous, face moving minutely closer. He saw her jerk back till her head hit the wall and felt her hands going to his chest, shoving futilely. He ignored her touch, focusing on the bewildering emotions burning inside. He would have her kiss and this need would vanish!

"So, let me get this straight-you want to kiss me to support a _theory_?" Sailor Venus gasped at him in shock, her blue eyes wide. This couldn't be happening! She had expected him to attack her once they were along in the warehouse without her Senshi to back her up, but instead she now found herself in an unbelievable situation, with her body pinned beneath his and a dark intent in his eyes.

"That is correct. You will kiss me and this madness will end." He growled at her, eyes narrowing. Kunzite noticed the flush on her cheeks and he stared intently at the Senshi, wondering if it was going to be far easier than he had assumed. The attraction was clearly not only on his side and he couldn't wait to possessive her lips, to press the soft curves tightly to his body as he took her. Abruptly, the General wondered what she would look like with her fuku ripped from her, that bow gone from her hair and her mouth swollen from his kisses.

The blonde girl stared at him for a long moment, mouth gawking and then she shook her head frantically and shoved at his chest. "No. No, this isn't going to happen! You're a Dark Kingdom General and I'm a Sailor Senshi." She said sternly, frustrated when she was unable to move his heavier body away from hers. Kunzite stayed disconcertingly close, one thigh slightly parting her own and his hands on either side of her shoulders to box her in on the wall.

The blue-haired man moved closer till their breath mingled and he smirked slightly as her breath hitched, eyes filled with a startled desire. This should never have been happening and his Queen would surely have his head if she were ever to find out, but Kunzite fully intended to go through with it. He would kiss this girl-child and be done with this obsession! "I will take no refusal." He said silkily.

Venus only had time to gasp as hard lips crashed down onto hers and she was kissed deeply. Her hands thudded on his chest, trying to get free, but felt a hand rising to wind into her long loose hair and hold her face still under his and a muscled arm curving about her waist to haul her closer.

Kunzite had intended it to be a brief brushing of the lips, but the moment his mouth touched her soft one and he tasted her, it turned into something heated, lust blazing through his body and making him instantly hard. As the blonde fought to be free, he trapped her more firmly against him, a hand in her silky hair. His kiss was deep and rather possessive, to his astonishment, but he couldn't seem to draw back. The Genera's other hand slid across her hip and up towards the curve of her breast, feeling her shudder under him at the intimate touch.

Oh god, she was in so much trouble! Venus moaned into the possessive kiss, feeling his gloved hand moving over her fuku. She was pushed further into the wall, unable to escape as her mouth was taken ravenously, her mind becoming dazed and confused. She remembered his kisses and how they had made her feel and the Senshi had absolutely no defences against one she had been in love with. Something inside of Kunzite knew her and she had hope that maybe he could be turned back to the light.

The blue-haired man groaned into her sweet lips as he felt her surrender, which both pleased and surprised him. They were enemies and she fought him kissing her, yet her body was melting into his and her mouth softening beneath his harsh onslaught as he devoured her like a starving man. Kunzite realized suddenly that one kiss had not stopped his lust for her and had in fact feed his passion. He wanted Venus more than ever-under him. His hand slipped up between them and closed over her large breast, her whimper of shock and desire smothered under his heated kiss.

Venus' hands clung to his shoulders as she was kissed within an inch of her life, his lips hot and ruthless. When she felt his hand cupping her breast, her eyes went wide and her fingers clenching into his clothing. The Senshi was stunned and knew she should be struggling, but it felt just so good! She had never let anyone touch her this way and the General wasn't someone that she could resist. The most amazing pleasurable sensations were cascading through her body where their lips joined, and the fingers caressing her flesh through the fuku made her lower stomach go tight and achy. "Kunzite." She whispered against his lips, hands sliding up over his shoulders to his hair, where she buried her fingers in the thickness.

Kunzite growled in pleasure against her lips as he felt her arms going about his neck, burying into his hair and clinging. Venus was completely surrendering and their embrace became more heated, his hand moving from her chest down to her ass, where he cupping with both hands and lifted her from the ground to press into his arousal. The Senshi screeched against his mouth in shock from the move, her blue eyes wide as they looked into his hard blazing gaze.

As the General's mouth slanted over hers, deepening the kiss and his fingers kneaded her backside, her feet barely on the floor and their sexes grinding together, the sound of footsteps intruded into their scorching encounter. The two of them froze and then he drew back slightly and pulled her lower lip between his teeth, biting down slightly. Venus gasped, eyes closing and she arched into him.

He found it extremely hard to stop their lustful embrace, the Senshi completely surrendering to his touch, but the little brats he always fought were approaching. The man felt a rush of rage at the thought of being interrupted and he pushed his hands harder into her perfect ass, his cock pressing under her skirt to where he could feel her heat. For a moment of pure madness, Kunzite felt the urge to wrap his arms about Venus and take her back to his Castle in the Dark Kingdom, but then reality intruded. He could not take the enemy back to his kingdom, no mater had badly he wanted to fuck her.

It was the oddest feeling, to be angry at the ones who had been like her Sisters in the past. Venus moaned as the lips over hers kissed harder for a long moment and then her hands were dropping from about his neck, panic setting in. Oh god, she had just been making out with the enemy and the other Senshi were almost upon them! The blonde pushed at his chest, trying to wiggle down from his hands as he held her against him over the floor. For one horrifying moment, she knew that Kunzite was considering letting the girls find her in his arms like that, but then he relaxed.

"Venus? Are you in here?" Sailor Mars' voice broke into the silence in the warehouse, sounding very close by.

The General immediately drew back, his eyes dark with hunger as he gazed down at the Senshi's flushed face and dazed eyes, her lips swollen from his kiss. She shoved at his chest again and he slowly lowered back her back to the floor on her heels, hands reluctantly leaving her curvaceous backside. "This isn't over." Kunzite whispered fiercely, his eyes narrowing. She looked stunned at his words, a hand flying to her cheek. His gave a snarl of fury and then bent down briefly to press his lips bruisingly hard against Venus' lips once more and then he vanished into black fire.

Light blue eyes were wide and stunned and the Senshi fell back into the wall without the strong arm about her waist, her legs crumpling out from under her. She fell down to the ground, a gloved hand flying to her lips. "Oh god, what did we just do?" She said in growing horror. Venus felt how fast her heart was thunder in her chest and knew that her mouth was swollen from his kiss. Kunzite had been testing some sort of theory when he kissed her and she was very bewildered. She had a feeling that something had gone _very_ wrong with his plans and knew that it wasn't over.

Kunzite hadn't needed to kiss her that one last time...

.

.

.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:**The next Chapter will be out in a few days. I really want to get this three-parter done, before it joins the ranks of my unfinished Fanfics. LOL

******Request for you to post your Fanfiction at my Site:**Any problems with uploading on my website **Destiny's Gateway** have been resolved. It updated the efiction script, so the Submission Form is now working perfectly and if you'd like to come on over and put your own Alucard and Seras Fanfiction up there for everyone to read and review, I would be delighted. We have almost 80 stories for that pairing and there are more than 3,800 other Fanfics up there for just about any romantic pairing you can think of. The link is in my Profile.

******Brand New Website, called Destiny's Publications Archives:**I have just launched this new site of mine, which is a sister site to **Destiny's Gateway**. It is exclusively for Short Stories, Poems and Songs, which means no Fanfiction, this is your own imagination. I have added all the copyright stuff I could to protect your original works, even using some of Fiction Press' Terms Of Service. Would would love it if everyone would come on over and check it out and post their original stories there for everyone to read and review. I created the place because I and some of my friends on Facebook always wanted a safe site to post out Novels as we were writing them and get the encouragement and suggestions from each other. Please help out the writers there! They all want to be published one day, so need encouragement! The link is in my Profile. Or you can add this into the browser: destinyspublications DOT com


End file.
